


Lay My Body Down

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossovers [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Doggy Style, Dragon Age Lore, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Skyrim, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Templars (Dragon Age), drunk sex (slight), magic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Basically, this is where I will put all the nsfw scenes from my Dragon Age fics that won't be in the main book, mostly so I don't have to adjust the ratings on the main story but can include some scenes that I want to.
Relationships: Anders (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Anders (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Fenris (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Fenris (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), The Iron Bull/Original Character(s), The Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s), Varric Tethras/Original Character(s), Varric Tethras/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972432
Kudos: 2





	1. Information

**Readers**

This book will have NSFW scenes that involve characters from my Dragon Age fics, including crossovers. If there is a pairing that you like from those stories and would like to request a specific scene, then don't be afraid to ask, and I will try my best to make it done. 

Most of the stories haven't reached the point in their relationships in which sex would occur (other than Bloom), but I will still write for couples that aren't there yet, and mark them with spoilers and stuff, just in case. 

**Current Dragon Age WIP (Will add to the list if this changes):**

\- The Witcher and The Lion (Cullen x Ciri)

\- Fang of Ferelden (Alistair x Fang)

\- Rook (Cullen x Ashshora)

\- Mother of Flame (Cullen x Daenerys)

\- Bloom (Fenris x Kava)

\- Paradox (Anders x Kiheh/Kai)

\- Rouge Rogue (Cullen x Katria x Bull; Vlandra x Varric) 


	2. Back Alley Revival - Kiheh/Kai x Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiheh and Anders get it on in an alley on the way home from the tavern. (Their first time together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Public sex. Blowjob. Casual Sex. Khajiit sex. Doggy. Slight Drunk sex (Not inebriated). Magic used.

Anders walks at Kiheh's side as they make their way through the empty Lowtown streets. It's tense. Something sizzling and cracking between them, and he is not sure it is his magic that is doing that. There is an energy between them. Something changed tonight.

“You don't talk about yourself much” he whispers to her, she shrugs.

“Not much to say” She counters. “You know what you need to” She points out. “I steal. I shoot.....I have a tail, and I'm looking for my friends” She looks at him and smirks. “Nothing else matters” He hums a little. She isn't wrong. They are all here escaping something, it is not unreasonable to believe that she might be doing the same. They know she is looking for her brother and her friend. But nothing more than that. No idea where she is from. Nothing about her parents. Her home. He knows next to nothing about her, and yet, he is still interested in her, the mystery just adds to it somehow. She stops walking and then turns to face him, forcing him to stop too. “Thank you” She offers, he frowns at her, unsure for why she is thanking him. He's not really done anything. “You are not like the others” She adds as she touches the buckles on his robes. “They look at me and see....” She shrugs. She is not sure what they see, but it is different from what he sees. There is never unease or fear in his eyes when he looks at her. Lust. Yes. Attraction. Definitely. But never anything bad. “You” She starts, he hums waiting for her to continue. “You don't look at me like...” She glances at him, takes a breath and then pushes herself up onto her toes a little so she can kiss him, quickly, barely anything. She's testing him. And then she is standing flat again, her eyes away from him as she waits for the rejection. Back home, there aren't many human men that would consider being with a khajiit, which made it difficult for her to find a bed companion, not all humans had a problem, and not all elves had a problem, but enough of them did. She had to stick to her own kind or the argonians. She actually rather liked sleeping with the argonians, there was just something about their scales against her fur that worked well. Anders stares down at her, his fingers touching his lips before he is moving, his hand on her waist as he presses her into the small alley behind her, crowding her until her back hits the wall, her eyes shine up at him, the yellow appearing even brighter in the night. He reaches up and brushes his hand over her cheek under her hood. Her fur soft to the touch, whiskers brushing over his palm. His eyes search hers before he kisses her. It's a little awkward at first, she's a khajiit and he's human and it takes some manoeuvring and thought for him to find a way to kiss her. Her hands grip to his robes and pull him closer. He nudges her nose as he deepens the kiss, hissing a little when his tongue catches her teeth. She chuckles against his lips and looks up at him. He smiles and shakes his head before kisses her again. It is progressing. He knows it is, she knows it is. They are going to end up rutting in the street and neither cares. The streets are empty. They can't go back to hers, she is staying with Merrill, and they cannot go back to his clinic, there are patients there. It has to be here. Plus neither one is all that eager to part now they are touching. His fingers brush against her cheeks and neck, unable to stop feeling her fur. She pulls back a little and draws her hand down his chest. She turns him, so he is pressed against the wall. She smirks and unbuckles his robes, her hand drawing through the layers of fabric to wrap around his rapidly growing erection. He moans against her lips and kisses her harder as she pumps her hand over his length a few times. She pulls back and drops to her knees.

“What are you....?” He starts but stops when she leans between his leg. “Oh...Maker's breath” He curses as her lips seal around him. Something like this was not considered in the circle. There was never the time. It was quick fumbles in the dark to satisfy a need, but this...he needs to remember this for a later date. He slides his hand into her hood and cups her head behind her ears. She sinks down on him, his head thumping back against the wall as his eyes fall shut. There is a slight drag of her teeth over him, but he rather likes it. The risk, that all it will take is one slip up and she could hurt him. Her paws touch his thighs, holding to him as she bobs her head. This is something she is good at, something she has done plenty of times. She's no blushing virgin in any regards. Hasn't been for a very long time. But he feels good in her mouth. Tastes better too. He can't believe how good this feels. The fur in his hand, the feel of her mouth around his cock. It's amazing. But he knows he has to stop. Because he doesn't want this to end too soon. He tugs on her ear a little and she hums around him, understanding clearly. She releases him with a pop, his hands grabbing at her arms and lifting her up to her feet, she wipes her mouth on her sleeve, her tongue brushing over her lips. His eyes fixated on the motion. She smirks and he turns them, pushing her back against the wall and nuzzles into her neck, his hands roaming over her body, under her jacket. He didn't know what he was expecting but it was not this. The warmth. The touch. The feel of her fur against his skin. She throws her head back against the wall, his nose dragging across the fur on her neck, his fingers quickly undoing the laces on her breeches. He turns her around, her hands flat against the wall as he pushes her breeches down only for them to catch on her tail, she chuckles and reaches back, undoing the button above the base of her tail.

“Smart” he comments, his breath catching slightly as she wiggles her trousers down her legs, her tail shifting slightly as he steps closer to her. His fingers touching the fur on her back, his hand rest on her waist, his other wrapping around himself to line himself up with her. She hums a little and then moans as he sinks inside of her. There is some stretch. He's larger and wider than anyone she has been with before. And taking his time. Given her a moment to adjust to him. His nose brushing against the back of her neck, breathing her in. Her claws catch on the wall, his hand settling over hers, his other curling around her, sitting flat against her stomach as he shifts his hips.

“Talos” She curses and hisses through her teeth as he thrusts back into her. He sets a steady pace, even, careful, controlled. He's not used to letting go. In any regard. He can't. Given what he is, what he can do. He needs to be controlled all the time. He doesn't want Justice to come out. Not right now. But she is not as content to stick with the slower pace. There is a risk that they will be caught. It needs to be quick. Passionate. “Come on” She pushes him, it's too slow. Too torturous. She needs more. More friction. More touch. More everything. He rubs his nose behind her ear and closes his eyes. “More” She begs, he lets out a breath and nods, more to himself. More to ready himself. He wraps his fingers around her neck and pulls her upper half back, her back against his chest as he speeds up a little. The alley filled with their intertwined moans and breaths. He is sure that all it would take is someone walking past to hear them. To see them. And he honestly doesn't care right now. His hand shifts from her neck to her breast, hand over her jacket but it's still good for her. She is wound, tingling all over. His free hand settles between her legs, he smirks a little and then sends a slight electrical shock through his fingers, and into her, she arches, gasping, moaning, tightening around him like a damn vice. He closes his eyes and moans, shifting his hips, holding himself inside of her as he spills himself, it was all it took. But he knows she hasn't yet, so he rubs his finder furiously against her nub, wanting her to break in his arms. She growls a little, the sound vibrating in her throat before she lets go, her body stiffening before she lets out a moan, her own completion hitting her. She slumps back against him, his arms the only thing keeping her upright. She hums and closes her eyes as he kisses her neck, soft, calming. He slips out of her, his seed spilling, splashing down her leg as he does, she gasps, feeling it trickling away. She's always loved that feeling. The satisfaction that comes from knowing that she did that. He tucks himself away, back into his robes before he helps her dress, her legs still unsteady beneath her. He feels a swell of pride within him, he's not the most experienced of lovers but it seems he did well enough. He redoes the button above her tail before turning her to face him, she smirks at him, all sloppy and lopsided. He leans closer and kisses her, his hands on her face before he pulls back. He takes her hand and they walk away from the alley together. Their night is far from over.


End file.
